


Library (One shot)

by PuppetTheShade



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, Dryya is a tsundere, Fluff, For a Friend, I REGRET NOTHING, Other, READER IS NOT RIFT, Takes place in VaT universe, Vessels and Tears, gender neutral reader, its pretty much just fluff, shitpost, sorta - Freeform, this is a joke, why must my friends do this to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetTheShade/pseuds/PuppetTheShade
Summary: For my friend on Wattpad, who has the extreme crush on Dryya. What have I done-This entire story is pretty much Dryya being a clingy low key tsundere for a couple solid pages and you (the reader) just wanting a hug.This is my first time writing a one shot, so who knows. Maybe I'll write more. Or a part two.
Relationships: Dryya/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Library (One shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (F/T) - Flower Type  
> (C) - Color

You quietly opened the door to the Library, poking your head in. The warm light and smell of books greeted you and you stepped inside, shutting the door behind you. You always came here if you were upset or lonely. Collector looked up and waved at you, and you waved back. You wandered through the bookshelves, searching around for a story to drown your loneliness in.  
You were a gardener at the Palace, and one of the only. You liked your job and you liked the people there, but everything just felt so... lonely. Everyone had a friend or sibling to hang around with when not doing their shift except you. Your parents were long gone and you were an only child. The stories that the books of the Library were always a comfort to you though.  
You heard the faint melody of a music box in the back of the Library. You didn't pay to much mind to it, but it was really pretty. You brushed your hand against a few books, looking for a particular one. You found it finally and pulled it off of the shelf. It was a simple looking book but it had such an interesting story. It was about a character named Hattie who had the ability to control space and time through "Time Pieces" but lost them due to someone from "The Mafia of Cooks" trying to break into her ship. It was complicated, but entrancing. You looked around for a place to sit in the back of the library like the shy little bean you were, but upon arriving to your usual spot, someone else was occupying the bean bag you usually curled up in. Actually, it was someone you knew.  
Your breath caught in your throat upon seeing her. Light from an unknown source filtered through a nearby window, casting a faint pale glow over her.  
Sitting there in front of you was Dryya. You and her were knew each other on a name basis but not very well. She was rather... outgoing yet secluded at the same time. When she wasn't with her fellow knights (and being as chaotic as ever) she practically wasn't there. This was the first time you had seen her alone.  
She looked up from her book, and you felt a light blush fall over your cheeks. She looked so... peaceful. And she was lowkey cute but that was irrelevant-  
"Can... can I help you (Y/N)?" She asked quietly, curling her legs tighter to her chest. "I-I..." You didn't know what to say. You two kind of just stared at each other. Awkwardly. She shifted a little to the side and patted the place next to her. "Sit. I wanna ask you something." You rubbed your arm and sat down stiffly, edging away from her. Gosh this was awkward.  
"Um... you're a gardener correct?" She asked, closing her book. "Well, yes." You said, not daring to meet her eyes. "Oh well, I was wondering, just for... reasons. What's... your favorite flower?" You were taken aback. No one ever usually asked you about what you liked.  
"Uh, I like (F/T)." You replied. She nodded and smiled at you. You felt the blush you previously had come back ten fold. You had kind of been silently crushing on her for a while, but it was nothing serious. You just thought she was cute and funny. As well as a little crazy, but really, what's a good person without some insanity?  
"What book are you reading?" She moved your hand so she could look at the title. You saw her eyes light up and she made a surprised sound. "Oh, I've heard of this! How far in are you?" You shrugged and said "Not very. Why?"  
She rubbed her arm shyly and asked "Well, I've been trying to get around to reading it, so I was wondering... could I read over your shoulder?" You smiled and nodded. "Yeah, do you want me to start from the beginning?" "It would be appreciated..." The Music box paused for a second before continuing again. You leaned back you felt Dryya place her head on your shoulder, scooting closer to you until you felt her soft, warm form a little big behind yours. Your heart beat very quickly, and you felt like you might pass out. You opened the book to the title page and flipped a few pages until you made it to the Prologue. You both began to read, her over your shoulder. You leaned into her unintentionally and she blushed a little herself.  
You both read for what felt like hours, you asking every once in a while if you could flip the page. You made it through the fist four acts of the story before you felt like you were falling out of reality and into sleep. Dryya noticed but said nothing.  
You fell asleep shortly after in her arms. Pretty much the moment you were asleep she turned into a blushing mess. She had secretly been crushing on you for years, ever since you had arrived. And now you were there, like right there in her arms. She nuzzled your neck gently, trying not to wake you. You were so warm... and cute... and... She tightened her grip on you, wrapping her arms around you and planting a kiss on your cheek swiftly.  
She moved out from behind you, laying you down gently and draping a blanket from a shelf nearby around you. She turned to leave but looked back at your sleeping form. She smiled at you, feeling an odd emotion. It was warm and fuzzy but... sad?  
She shrugged it off and headed towards the garden, looking for something. Once she found it, she picked it up and wandered back to the Library and took it back to where you were. She laid it down next to you, its (C) petals folding slightly. She then walked away, not looking back this time, smiling slightly to herself. 

You awoke suddenly, opening your eyes and seeing her walking away. You looked down and saw the flower, smiling to yourself. "Dryya?" She turned around upon hearing her name, surprised that you were awake already. "Yes (Y/N)?" She asked, panicking a little. "Come back..." You layed your head down again and she walked back, sitting next to you. "What do you need?" She asked egntly, masking her panic. You sat up and gestured for her to come down to your eye level. She awkwardly did so and this was your chance.  
You grabbed her face quickly and kissed her. To your surprise she leaned into it rather than fighting or pulling away. She wrapped her arm around your waist and deepened it. Eventually, you had to break for air and Dryya's face turned bright pink. She buried her face in the crook of your neck and said at the speed of light "OksolikeIkindahaveacrushonyouandImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry-"  
"What? Sorry, I didnt hear you-" You said smugly, wrapping your arms around her. "I- I SAID NOTHING!!" She yelled, but it was muffled. You smiled, taking her chin in your hand and kissing her again.  
You quietly spoke into her ear a phrase that changed both of your lives forever. 

"I love you, Dryya."

Pale and White giggled, watching the entire thing like the creeps they were. Well, maybe the correct term is "Weird Aunt and Uncle". Dryya didn't see them (thankfully for them). "Oh I so ship it-" White whispered to her mate. "Me too." Pale giggled, both of them trying not to burst into fits of laughter. How nice of them-

_________________________________________________________________________________

This is my first one shot EVER. How'd I do? Yet again, this is a joke. Kinda. It was fun to write. Cookie to anyone who gets the reference that I made about the book. Welp, hope your happy Scorch.  
-Puppet, who had two cups of very sweet coffee this morning and has been bouncing off the walls since then and was too lazy to heavily edit anything about this


End file.
